


The Newest Student

by Kaz3313



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Teacher Rick hates his job. Why he has to stand up at the front of the class everyday and lecture these Mortys who don’t listen half the time is beyond him. But a jobs a job and in hard times at the citadel he’s lucky to even be hired. Though his job gets tougher when a new ‘Morty’ is enrolled into the school.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick slumped down in his black swivel chair closing his eyes. He savored the last few minutes of silence before the bell would ring and the multitude of Mortys would arrive. He could see the next few hours perfectly, all of them would be incessantly yammering about trivial Morty things and Rick would have to clear his throat one too many times to get them all to shut it. He momentarily glanced at the stack of papers marked ‘plans for the turds’ and suppressed a groan. Scribbled in almost illegible chicken scratch was a long list of activities he’d prepared for his students but... Augh. An hour’s long speech about how Mortys should obey their Ricks? Was he drunk when he wrote this (then it occurred to him that yes, yes he was)! How was he supposed to conjure it up out of thin air with a splitting headache? Fuck that, he thought to himself. He would just play an hour’s long documentary for them. He could sleep through that. Rick sluggishly got out of his chair and bent down to pull the box packed with movies hidden underneath. He skimmed through them and pulled one out titled ‘Founding the Citadel: the greatest achievement since the portal gun’. Rick rolled his eyes at the cheesy title and remembered when he had to watch this during a meeting. The documentary seemed sound at first, but it skimmed over so many details (ones that caused a great deal of controversy) and sugar coated so many unjust laws that it should have been named ‘How we want you to THINK we founded this bullshit place so no one questions whether our moral compass is correct ’ (of course what would you expect out of Ricks?). Despite that, he’d show it to the turds anyway, most of them would sleep through it and for once he’d let them. “BBBRING BBBRING,” His phone suddenly erupted with noise. “God damn, the hell do they want,” he said before snatching the phone from its base. “Is this-burp-room 203?” Front Desk (Nicknamed FD) Rick asked. “Yea, couldn’t you have waited until the bell rang? Eh, never mind what do you want?” Rick sat back in his chair aimlessly spinning around on it before abruptly stopping so the phone cord didn’t twist in knots. On one hand he could continue spinning until the cord would snap and he’d be free from this conversation, but on the other it would be a temporary fix and the phone bill would come out of his paycheck (and he could barely manage paying his rent as is much less when it’s halved). “We couldn’t get a hold of you last night and the department wanted to inform you of a new student joining class,” FD said. “...alright?” Rick shook his head annoyed that they had to interrupt him for something simple like that. “He’s like Slow Rick,” FD stated. “Oh,” Is all Rick can muster up to say. He understood why they called, another ‘Rick’ being in the class needed to be addressed. Still it didn’t change anything. “He was found when a group of trader Ricks stumbled into the ditch he was in. Thought he was dead; apparently had blood all over his shirt- yellow shirt I might add- and appeared unmoving. But as they were going to leave he suddenly sprang up. They took him with but he didn’t make a peep. Surgeon said he’s still in shock but being in the school might bring him out of his muteness. Him not talking kinda a bit eerie but he definitely is like a Morty, no doubt about it. I met-“ FD started to ramble on and Rick half listened. “Okay, whatever, bye,” Rick finally interrupted him slamming the phone down. “Time for a mini nap,” Rick rested his head on the desk shutting his eyes. “RING,” Then the first bell rang draining Rick of any hope to get a quick rest. In a few minutes all the Mortys would pour through the doors and he’d have to deal with them for eight hours. He stood up and started to set up the documentary grumbling to himself. “Oh, geez S-Slick! Y-you really pulled it off?” Rick glanced over seeing the first group of Mortys arriving. Though Rick normally didn’t care about the Mortys’ little cliques this one always drew his interest. None of them were relatively bad Mortys, albeit unless disturbed no Mortys were really bad, but they had an energy to them. The one nicknamed Slick would get in the most trouble but it was harmless pranks or slight vandalism’s. Though another quality that set him apart from the rest beside his rolled up sleeves and ‘bad boy’ attitude was his numerous previous Ricks. The rest of the group included Left-hand Morty (other students also called him Fat Morty when he wasn’t in ear shot), Specs Morty (or Four-eyes as Rick would call him) and Lizard Morty who accompanied Slick on his misdemeanors and they all seemed to get along. “Hey, Four-eyes! C-come over here!” Rick called over and after a moment of shock the Morty complied. “Uh- Yea?” He curiously asked. “Assignment?” Rick reminded him. He had ‘forgotten’ yesterday’s homework at the dorm. Rick gave him the benefit of the doubt and told him to hand it in in the morning. “I-uh-oh-ah-geez,” Specs gripped his vest and looked down at his feet. “Where is it this time?” Ricks brow raised and he saw the little turd start to tremble. Oh god, he was gonna cry and Rick really wasn’t in the mood. He opened one of his drawers and grabbed yesterday’s assignment. “You’re lucky I have extras, turd. Next time don’t lose it,” Rick scolded but he saw the tears start to dry. “After announcements, g-go in the hall and finish it,” though as he said it the Morty already scampered off to his friends. “I’m getting soft in my old age...nah I’m just tired of dealing with this,” He muttered to himself as he watched more Mortys arrive. “RING,” The second bell rang as most of the Mortys run to their seats in fear of getting a tardy. “Al-,” Rick began his usual morning spiel but one last ‘Morty’ stepped in. FD wasn’t kidding about the eerie part. The ‘Morty’ roamed in and began to scan the classroom with piercing green eyes. His gaze met every single Morty’s in the room until it lands on Rick’s. Rick felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and a drop of cold sweat slithered down his face. He was expressionless as he opened his mouth slightly but no sound came out. Rick couldn’t help but see the mass amount of dried blood splattered on the bottom of his shirt. Sure, he possibly fell in a ditch but… “Do you need something, um, Morty?” Rick asked, while in the back of his mind he pondered a nickname for the new student. ‘Morty’ blinked a few times before strolling over to one of the students. “Aw, g-g-geeze-um-uh,” The unsuspecting Morty squirmed in his seat. ‘Morty’ drew his hand over the desk and tapped it. Rick’s shoulders relaxed and he did his best to keep himself from laughing. “Oh, you n-need a desk and chair,” He sighed getting up and strolling over to check the closet for a spare. Wasn’t that embarrassing making a big deal out of nothing, Rick thought. This job was gonna be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick scavenged through the closet a scowl plastered on his face. It deepened when he saw a shelf broke leaving the floor of the already crowded closet a mess of books. He grabbed one of the books that was severely damaged, the front and back cover was shredded. His eyebrow raised, for the title was unreadable, and he turned to the first page so he could get an idea of what series it was from. On the side of the first page was several doodles in blue pen, one of which had words written under it saying ‘lol it’s a dildo’. Rick rolled his eyes and tossed the book aside not amused by the antics; he’d dispose of it properly later. Right now he had to find a desk and chair but...though the closet had the capacity to hold such items it seemed that neither were stored here and the longer Rick stayed there the more he knew his students would take the opportunity to lose control. The last time he left them he came back to find one Morty unconscious, another one doing the worm on a desk, Tall Morty hiding behind Ricks desk (it took ten minutes of coaxing to finally convince him he didn’t have to hide), and the entire room looked as though a hurricane had come through it. He silently cursed to himself and walked out of the small closed space.  
“Well new ‘Morty’ you might have to sit on the gro-“ Rick paused mid sentence seeing ‘Morty’ on his swivel chair and scanning the items on the desk. “Hey, turd, you can’t sit in my spot,” He walked up but ‘Morty’ slowly looked up and stared blankly. His lips were slightly apart and breathed loudly through his mouth. Rick couldn’t help but think he was doing it on purpose (though that probably wasn’t the case, he was just a dumb ‘morty’ after all).  
“Y-you can’t just sit there all day,” Rick crosses his arms glaring at the defiant student.Of course maybe he didn’t comprehend the situation...it didn’t look as if- Ricks mind dismisses the thought as he see for a second ‘Morty’s’ lips draw into a smile before returning to his flat expression. Rick felt a rush of heat run to his face; This ‘Mort-‘ no this Rick was making a fool of him. “Y-you li-“ Rick began to snarl at the student but was interrupted by a tug at his robe. He looked down to see four eyes at his feet. “Do I need to- to go in the hallway yet? Announcements happened wh-while you were in the closet,” Four eyes asked. “Oh, yea, g-go ahead,” Now that was a weight off his shoulders, he thought before turning to his defiant student. “Go to his desk instead of staying at mine,”. He enunciated every syllable; not because he wasn’t sure he understood, this guy clearly knew what he was doing, but he could see the annoyance in his eyes. At least Rick thought he did. ‘Morty’ leans back in the chair scanning the room until his eyes met the desk. “Yea, that one,” Rick confirmed but ‘Morty’ shook his head. “Okay w-wise guy, wh-where should I sit then,” This time he gave him a wide smile and pointed at Spec’s empty desk. Rick rolled his eyes but then heard the sound of conversation. Yet another problem; Restless students. He snatched the remote from his own desk before defeatedly going to Spec’s. As he turned the TV on he could hear several students laughing at the predicament. Rick just sighed slumping down in the cramped student desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short update I just hadn’t posted anything in a while and felt bad. I hope to keep posting more content soon. Also constructive criticism and other feedback is appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed my first fic on here! If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to tell me. Also I love feedback so I encourage comments. Sorry if the chapter is too short (or if it’s too long owo).For now it’s teen and up but it may change to mature (probably not though).


End file.
